It all started with Strip Poker
by Snape's-Mistress-Forever
Summary: It all started with a game of Strip Poker among friends. But it soon turned into more.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights of Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling. I own nothing. **

**Warning: Detailed sexual encounter. Please only those above 18. You have been warned.**

**Also I changed Albus's and McGonagall's age so they will be the same age because I think it will be cute for them to be together in this story. Don't like don't read. Please no hateful reviews. First time writer.**

Hermione Granger war hero one of the three parts of the Golden trio sat at Grimmauld's place around the kitchen table with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Luna Lovegood all who survived during the war miraculously as did Albus Dumbledore it turned out he faked his death with Snape to ensure the Dark Lord would trust Snape even more, even more shockingly it turned out that he and Professor McGonagall have been married for at least 100 years with both being 125 years old, they possibly are among the eldest of the wizard kind, but back to the story all the inhabits were having a drink of firewhisky.

"Anyone up for a game of strip poker?" asked by Sirius who was on his third drink of firewhisky.

That's how it started. After a minute or two after the question was asked there was a collective nod.

Hermione was the one to get up and get the playing cards when Severus Snape walked in after being released from St. Mungo's and being cured of the snake bites by Nagini.

"Hey Snivellius up for a game of strip poker?" asked a very tipsy Black

"Shut it mutt!" sneered by Severus

"Really Snape do you wanna play? It will be fun. Loosen you up a bit" said Remus who was glaring at Sirius for being so rude

"No I just came by because Albus said to meet him here but it looks like he forgot. I'm leaving." Glared Severus as he turned on his heels and began to walk out as Hermione not knowing why she did it coughed "Wimp!" this caused Severus to freeze it place and a smirk to climb on Remus's and Sirius's face as he did so.

"What was that Miss Granger?" glared Severus as he stared daggers into Hermione eyes boring his black eyes into her golden eyes.

"I said wimp." Hermione glared back with a new courage not exactly knowing why "That's what you're being, not even one round of cards and already out the door. Afraid you'll lose?" As Hermione and Severus glared at each other, the others at the table couldn't turn their eyes away from fear of missing something very interesting.

"Fine, deal the cards" Severus said walking back into the kitchen and taking off his robes and sitting at the only chair left, the one by Hermione.

_'Bloody hell! What did I just do? I basically challenge him to stay just so I can watch him strip. God wonder what is under all those clothes. _Thought Hermione as she dealt out all the cards and sat down examining her batch of cards she had. As the first hand went Hermione won making everyone else taking off a piece out clothing. In the beginning of the game it was socks, shoes, coats. But as the six round of cards everyone was down to pants and shirts and getting very tipsy. Hermione however was only down to a shirt.

"Full House" gloated Snape smirking at Hermione knowing he won the match. The rest of the table did a collect groan except Hermione who was smirking down to the cards in her hands.

"Sorry to disappoint you Snape but I believe a four of a kind beats a Full House" Hermione said looking up with a smirk at Snape whose smirk had now vanished into a sneer.

"Looks like I win! Now as per rules of strip poker I believe that calls for you to strip yet again" smiled Hermione at her victory over Snape. Everyone besides Hermione stood up and either toke off their pants or shirts. All the men toke off their shirts while the women toke off their pants not yet wanting to expose their chest.

Hermione was surprised by how fit Snape was. He was lean but toned, broad shoulders, a defined chest, going down was an outline of a six pack with a small trail of black hair going lower through a defined V and disappearing into his pants. Hermione didn't know she was staring until she felt breath on her ear and went rigid when a voice spoke "Like what you see?" Severus whispered smirking as Hermione gasped. Hermione locked eyes with Ginny who was across the table "Wow! Who knew?" Ginny mouthed to Hermione. As Severus sat down there was silence until it was broken by Sirius.

"Damn Snape who knew you worked out!" said by a shocked Sirius. When Hermione turned to look at Severus to her left was caught by his black eyes looking back into her golden eyes with a twinkle of a smirk in them.

"I guess it's my turn to deal. What about this being the last game of the night and we call it a night. Okay?" Remus said looking around the table everyone nodding in agreement. As the cards was dealt Hermione was still distracted by how Severus looked thinking about if he would be any good in bed. As soon as that thought entered so did another with him pinning her up against a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands roaming her body when a different voice echoed through her mind

_Get you mind out of the gutter Miss Granger_

Startled Hermione turned to her left to see Severus looking at her smirking

_Get the hell out of my mind Snape_

_Oh but Miss Granger I find that difficult when it is you that has me in their mind_

_Shut it Snape there my thoughts I can do whatever I want if I want to have erotic thoughts then I will_

_Thoughts? More than one? Being naught aren't we Miss Granger?_

_Oh you have no idea how naughty I can get_

There was silence which urge Hermione to look at Severus to see him staring wide eyed with a shocked expression on his face which caused Hermione to smirk.

"Hermione!" Hermione quickly turned to Harry to see staring back at her "What kind of hand do you have?" Hermione looked down at her hand own seeing a pair

"Only a pair. Severus?"

"Same, so who wins?"

"I did, finally!" replied Harry who only had his underwear on collecting laughs around the table but soon died down when they realized they had to strip yet another piece of clothing finally making everyone at the table only in their underwear but everyone was just tipsy enough not to care. As Severus raked his eyes down Hermione's body seeing a lacy bra and lacy underwear clutched to her body making her look even sexier. Severus thought of what it would be like to have her long legs wrapped around his waist while he plowed into her heat and her screaming his name making his cock twitch in anticipation.

"So I come to get my husband from his celebration to find him playing strip poker without me. I guess we just have to play our own game at home." Said a voice from the doorway. Hermione and the rest at the table to see the new guest to find Tonks Remus's wife smirking

"Tonks how are you baby? How's Teddy?" Smiled Remus a little bit drunker than anyone else at the table.

"I'm fine honey so is Teddy but he misses his daddy. Now come on lets go home and get you in bed"

Stumbling Remus made it to the doorway before tripping and falling into Tonks arms laughing

"Bye guys I wuv you so much! Let's go home I'm tired." Remus said ending with giving Tonks a sloppy kiss on the cheek before Tonks disapperating them to their home.

"Well on that note I'm going to bed." Said Harry standing up and taking Ginny's hand making their way up the stairs and being followed by Ron and Sirius holding each other up drunkenly followed my Luna leaving only Severus and Hermione in their underwear.

_God he looks gorgeous_

"Still having inappropriate thoughts Miss Granger?"

"Damn it Severus! Why must you hear my thoughts?"

"Just trying to hear some of those erotic thoughts of yours"

"If you're not going to do anything about my thoughts then leave them…" Hermione wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was pushed up against the wall with Severus pressed up against her with his mouth by her ear.

"What would you like me to do about them? Fulfill them?" Severus whispered causing a shiver to roll down her spine before gathering up enough could to speak back.

"Please" Hermione whispered back

"Please what Hermione?"

"Please….kiss me" Hermione said

As soon as the words were out of her mouth his lips were pressed hard against hers moving against hers soft but demanding, Hermione pressed her hands against his chest feeling his muscles flexing slowing pushing her hands up his shoulders and around her neck twining her fingers in his hair. Hermione felt his tongue trace her bottom lip asking for permission which she immediately gave as Severus pressed her harder against the wall. Severus reached down to her thighs lifting her to put her legs around his waist having one hand on her waist while the other was pushed into her hair.

"Bedroom?" asked Severus pulling away which Hermione gave an immediate breathless yes. Severus moving his hands from her waist and hair to under her thighs to have a better hold on her and attacking her lips with his again and making his way up the stairs, Hermione moving her lips to his ear nibbling on it making Severus stop half way up the stairs and press her against the wall once again.

"If you keep doing that we're not going to make it to the bed and I believe a beautiful smart and independent women such as yourself should be made love to in a bed for the first time" whispered Severus making Hermione laugh and pull away and laying her head in the crook of his neck while still playing with his hair. Hermione heard Severus slam open a door, closing it once again and pushing Hermione against it trying to get a better grip on her before tossing her on the bed earning a giggle from Hermione before joining her on the bed and laying on top of her kissing her.

"Wait I have to tell you something… it's just that I've never done this before" Hermione whispered

"It's okay I'll be gentle" Severus said once again pulling her lips to his letting his left hand roam her body while his right hand steady himself over Hermione while she let her hands roam his body. Severus taking his knee and pulling her legs apart pulling his arousal against her heat earning a gasp and taking to opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth tasting her once again letting their tongues fight for dominance his left hand once again traveled behind her quickly releasing her bra

"Are you sure? Because if you're not we can stop"

"Absolutely"

When Severus looked into Hermione's eyes making sure she was okay seeing nothing but complete readiness in her eyes before tearing her bra from her body and throwing it across the room. Pulling back to get a better look at her and gasping at the body in front of him looking for a second to long Hermione took his silence as disappointment moving her hands from him to her chest to cross her arms but was stopped by Severus grabbing her wrist and holding them above her head.

"Don't cover yourself love, you're beautiful" Severus said looking into Hermione's eyes and smiling a rare smile before moving his lips to her neck and down to the valley of her breast before popping a rosy nipple into his mouth sucking while his other hand massage the other breast. Earning a loud moan before switching breasts giving the other the same torture as Hermione pulled at his hair giving a louder moan. Popping the breast out of his mouth Severus looked into Hermione's eyes

"Did you enjoy that?" Severus said smirking while his left hand traveled down her body and sneaking his hand down her knickers rubbing at her clit massaging and stroke while Hermione screamed his name loudly. Thank god all the inhabits at Grimmaulds place were asleep.

"Well look at this the 'know-it-all' Hermione Granger screaming her professor's name. God Hermione you're so wet" Severus said against her ear while she ground her hips closer to his hand needing more.

"Please…..more" Hermione pleaded with Severus but being his Slytherin self he removed his hand from her knickers hearing a groan from the beautiful women beneath him he couldn't deny her. Before he knew what he was doing he ripped the knickers from her body gathering a loud grasp.

"I'm so making her buy me a new pair of those. They was my favorites" Hermione smirking while looking a Severus surveying her body

"They were my favorites too but they had to go my darling, I'll buy you ten more but later" Severus said before pushing a long pale finger into her earning a loud moan.

"Do you like that? Do you want more?" Severus said while Hermione pulled him down to her attacking his lips with hers while she moved her hands down his back scratching his back hard as he slid another finger into her moist heat. Moving his fingers in and out of her quickly made Hermione pull away and put her head in the crook of his neck as an earthshattering orgasm hit her hard making her scream Severus's name loudly and biting down on his shoulder causing Severus to moan Hermione name as her walls clamped around his fingers almost making him fall into his own orgasm. He watched her during her orgasm noting that she was incredible beautiful, hoping and praying that he will be able to do this for the rest of his life with only her. As she came off her high they locked eyes.

"God you can be violent when you come" Severus said smirking down at the beautiful women below him.

"Funny, now please I need you inside me now!" Hermione pleaded while hooking her toes in the waistband of his underwear dragging them down his legs enough for him to kick them off before wrapping her legs and hooking her ankles together around his waist pulling him to her while he growled another moan noting that he was big endowed.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked looking deep in her eyes for any signs of hesitation but finding none.

"Yes, please" she begged needing him closer also hoping that only he will be the one to do this to her body. Looking once again in her eyes to make sure she was ready he reached down between them never breaking eye contact slowly entering her being careful not to rush himself before stopping at her barrier.

"Don't close your eyes keep them on me, look into my eyes and see how much I care for you." Severus said gentle before pushing gently passed her barrier before stopping once again to let her get accustomed to him being inside of her. Looking deeper into her eyes he saw tears form and fall down her cheek before kissing them away.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked while he gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Just give me a moment. Does it hurt every time?" Hermione asked hoping it was just a one time thing for the pain

"It only hurts the first time." Severus said still rubbing her cheek before bending down and planting a soft kiss on her lips as Hermione rolled her hips moving to have a more comfortable spot gaining a moan from Severus before finding a spot that works.

"What I do? Did I hurt you?" Hermione asked worriedly

"Merlin no baby that felt amazing. Are you ready?" Severus asked gaining a slow nod before pulling back and slam back in eliciting a moan

"More" Hermione whispered making Severus growl once again pulling in and out at a gentle pace not wanting to hurt her when she whispered

"Harder" against the shell of his ear. As Severus went harder and faster they both climbed in their orgasm with Hermione scratching at Severus back numerous times Severus had to concentrate harder to now to come until after she did wanting this night to be perfect. As Severus hit her spot perfectly each time she came hard and fast while milking Severus bringing him over the top with her. Exhausted Severus collapsed on top of Hermione staying there for only a few minutes while both collected their breath before pulling out of her and falling to her side. Snaking an arm around her waist pulling her to him so her back was pulled against his chest both still gasping for air.

"That was bloody amazing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why thank you. You was the true amazing one. I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Merlin, no. You were so gentle."

"Good now let's get to rest. If we were as loud as I think we were we'll need it in the morning to do explanations. Good night love." Severus said before kissing her neck and falling into a deep sleep but not before Hermione mumbled her 'good night' before she also dipped into a deep sleep.

When Hermione woke the next morning she noticed a strong arm around her waist and pulled against a strong chest. When she rolled over she was greeted by a pair of black eyes.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" Severus asked smiling and rubbing her cheek with his thumb

"Amazing, and with the most amazing dreams" Hermione said ending with a wink which caused Severus to show his famous smirk

"Well I'm glad how about we go down for some breakfast?"

"Sounds wonderful" Hermione replied as both of them got out of bed and dressed before heading down to the kitchen holding hands. Severus only in a pair of sweats and Hermione with his black shirt on that went down to her knees with some of her knickers on. As they arrived they was greeted by Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna at the table all drinking coffee trying to sooth their hangovers. When they entered all eyes turned to them.

"Coffee darling?" asked Severus who was looking at Hermione for a nod before making his way to the coffee maker for two cups of coffee when a voice was heard from the doorway of the kitchen directed at Severus

"Damn Snape you must really be good in bed to have that many scratches on you back." The voice was none other the Sirius with his trademark smirk on his face who was followed by Remus and Tonks.

"Damn right I am Black. Jealous?" Severus smirked back who was greeted with a slap on his arm as he sat both his and Hermione's coffees down

"Only of the woman in your bed Snape" replied Sirius who levitated three coffees for himself Remus, and Tonks.

As they sat in silence for a few minutes drinking their coffee the silence was broken.

"Um…Hermione could I have a word with you in the living room for a moment?" asked Ron standing up when he received a nod from Hermione. They quietly made their way to the living room. Hermione hoping this would be a civilized conversation and not a screaming match.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why him?" Ron asked quietly not wanting others to hear him

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Hermione. We all heard you two last night. Why did you shag with him? I thought you and I had something?" Ron asked raising his voice as he got angrier

"Because I could and I wanted to Ronald. I don't see how that's any of your business" Hermione answered back firmly

"But him? He's a greasy git who was on his side! He was Voldemort's right hand man and yet you shagged him!" Ron yelled while his face was becoming darker than his face

"You know what he did was for the order the entire time! He did it to protect us!" Hermione yelled back deciding no civilized talk will happen

"Still he's old enough to be your father. There is a twenty year age gap!"

"And? He's more mature then any guy that I have meet my age and he can actually talk about something besides Quidditch. And wait for it! He's extremely sexy!"

"Snape sexy? Are you mental? Those two words DO NOT go together!"

"I beg to differ" This was said by more than just Hermione. Turning around she seen Ginny Tonks and Luna leaning against the wall by the doorway of the living room with a very angry Severus Snape in the doorway with Remus and Sirius on both sides of Snape holding him back with Harry standing in the middle of Snape and Ron ready to break up a fight that might ensue.

"Really?" this was asked by Remus and Harry looking at their wife and fiancé respectively in disbelief of what was just said

"Yeah Harry. You know I love you and you're sexy too but Snape is sexy as hell" said Ginny smirking at Harry

"I second that. But don't worry Remus I always will choose my big bad wolf over the bat of the dungeons any day" said Tonks smirking at Remus who was smiling back

"I third that but I still think a certain shaggy dog is the cutest" Luna said winking at Sirius who winked back before smiling brightly

"You are all mental" Ron said stepping closer to Hermione until his face was inches from hers. When Severus saw this he lurched at them but was stopped by the men holding him back not wanting Weasel to be murdered

"Come on Hermione you know you belong with me" Ron said before grabbing her face with both his hands and pulling her into a gentle kiss but Hermione immediately began to push him off.

_I don't like this, Severus's kisses make me feel alive these make me feel nothing_ Hermione quickly thought before someone ripped Ron off of her pushing him into the wall behind them. When Hermione spun around to see what was happening she saw Severus pinning Ron up against the wall while the boys that were holding him were suddenly not in the room. Guessing they left not wanting to see Severus kill Ron she quickly went to where Severus had Ron pushed up against the wall

"Don't you dare touch her! You have no right!" Severus said glaring at Ron

"Oh but you do?!" Ron glared back

"Damn right I do! Why? Because she's mine! She's my girlfriend! My woman!" Severus said pressing him harder against the wall.

"Severus let him go. He's not worth it. Please?" Hermione said gently while stroking his back trying to calm him down. As she stroked his back his muscles relaxed.

"Leave. Leave now and don't come back unless you have moved on or want to be killed got it? Because I will go muggle up on your arse" Severus said releasing Ron letting him fall to the ground who quickly got up and left the house slamming the door. When Hermione looked back to Severus she found him on the floor with his back pressed up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly crouching down to look him in the eye but shivered when his eyes meet hers seeing pain evident on his face.

"He's right. I am old enough to be your father. I'm twenty years older than you Hermione. This isn't healthy."

"Why? Just because a stupid git said it? My father is 15 years older than my mom and they've been married for 20 years. I want to be with you Severus I have for a long time."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Severus asked looking deep in Hermione's eyes for any hesitation

"If I wasn't then last night wouldn't have happened but it did and it was amazing." Hermione said smiling.

"Okay we'll try this." Severus said smiling before bringing Hermione into a hot but gentle kiss before making their way back to the kitchen to have what they smelt as breakfast being cooked.

"So where did my big git of a brother run off too?" Ginny asked as she seen Hermione and Severus walk in

"Ran away. He may or may not be back." Severus said sitting across from Sirius who was whispering something in Luna's ear to make her giggle and Hermione across Luna.

"What did you say to him?" Tonks asked while perched on top of the counter with Remus sitting by her rubbing circles on her thigh absent mindly and watching Harry cook breakfast with Ginny hugging her from behind

"I just told him very nicely to bugger off and don't come back until he has moved on or wants to be killed" Severus replied while rubbing circles on Hermione's back.

"You looked like you were going to kill him." Sirius added while playing with Luna's hair

"I was if you three weren't holding me back" Severus said while giving each of the men a glare

"Well excuse us if we didn't want to see Hermione upset if you were to go to Azkaban" replied Harry setting down the breakfast him and Ginny cooked

"Yes thank you for that" replied Hermione giving Severus a pointed glare while he returned it with a smirk.

Everyone piled their plates due to having eaten so little yesterday and to help with the hangover stomach. As people was finish they sat and began talking to those who was done also. When Hermione seen that Sirius was done eating she spoke but at the same time as others

"Sirius could I have a word with you in the living room?" Hermione and Ginny ended up saying together, looking at each other and smiled. With Sirius nod they walked into the living room but not before Tonks spoke up and said "OH girl chat! I wanna come!" with a laugh from both of the girls as a yes she followed them into the living room

"What is this about?" Sirius asked nervously being cornered by three girls was quite frightening.

"We just wanna warn you, that if you hurt Luna we will come after you" Hermione said

"We will hunt you down and kill you" added Ginny

"It will not be nice. And those boys in there will help with just one word from us" added Tonks smirking

"Look this is new with Luna. I like her. A lot. She's….different. But fun different. I promise I won't hurt her" replied Sirius slightly calmer but still on edge waiting for something to happen

"Good to hear" Hermione replied while the other two girls nodded in unison.

"So can I go back in there and talk about nargles with the girl I like?" Sirius asked smiling which was received with smile from the girls before going back into the kitchen to talk.

When Hermione walked in Severus was turned away from her still shirtless she could see all the scratches she did on his back before noticing the bite mark on his shoulder. Smirking she sat back down and whispered in his ear "So you like being scratched and bitten at?" earning a wink from Severus before turning back at the table

"So Hermione who knew you were a bitter" Remus said smirking at Severus then Hermione. When he said that people started looking for the bite mark on Severus which he proudly showed off by turning his head to kiss her fully on the mouth before turning back to the whistling of both men and the women at the table

"Bloody hell I didn't notice the bite just the scratches. Good job 'Mione!" replied Ginny

"Well now when girls look at him they'll know he's mine" replied Hermione winking at Severus

"I'm just a cheap sex toy to you aren't I?" Severus replied with a hand over his chest with a fake hurt expression on his face

"A very good cheap sex toy!" replied Hermione smirking before giving him a kiss on his cheek earning a wolf whistle by all the other boys at the table and a giggle from the girls but was broke when the heard a peck on the window looking over it was Pigwidgeon carrying a red letter. A Howler. When Harry stood up to let him in. The owl flew in and landed in front of Severus dropping the letter before backing up to nibble on a piece of bacon that had been disregarded before flying out the window again going home. There was dead silence around the table when Severus poked the letter deciding to get the yelling over with as the letter flew up and landed inches from Severus's face it began to yell in Molly Weasley's voice.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE HOW DARE YOU DATE A GIRL 20 YEARS YOUR JUNIOR! YOU HAVE MUCH EXPLAINING TO DO! I EXPECT YOU AND HERMIONE AT THE BORROW TONIGHT AT SIX O'CLOCK FOR THE WEEKLY GET TOGETHER AND EXPLAIN THIS RELATIONSHIP!" Molly Weasley's voice scream in the face of a wide eyes Severus Snape before turning to the others at the table finishing with

"I ALSO EXPECT HARRY POTTER, GINEVRA WEASLEY, REMUS LUPIN, NYMPHADORA TONKS-LUPIN, SIRIUS BLACK AND LUNA LOVEGOOD TO ATTEND AS WELL!" The note finished before it began to rip itself up. A couple minutes passed before someone finally spoke

"Looks like my bloody git of a brother ran to mommy dearest to complain about the big scary man taking his Hermione away from him even though she was and never has been his!" Ginny said angrily which gathered a much needed relief laugh among the group.

"Thanks Ginny I needed that laugh" Severus said as he cast a spell to see what time it was. It was now two o'clock. No one moved until there was another peck at the window once again. Pigwidgeon was back but this time with a regular letter addressed to once again Severus Snape.

"Someone's very popular today" Hermione said earning another chuckle around the table. As Severus cast a spell on the letter to read itself in Fred and George's voice

"Hello Snape old chum! We heard you shagged a certain how do you put it? 'Know-it-all'. But it wasn't any old know it all but our favorite 'Know-it-all'! Miss Hermione Granger! Very nice work!" while the letter was read the smirk on Severus's face grew causing everyone to relax and smile

"We also heard our mother screaming when she sent you the Howler. We did try to stop her but was unsuccessful. But we can't wait to see everyone tonight especially Hermione. We wonder if she will punch Ron like she did Draco in third year. Ah good times! Well we better say goodbye before

Ronnikins comes up and finds out writing you this letter in full support of you. Wouldn't want to punch him and have 'Mione punch him tonight and blame the black eye on us. With much love to all Fred and George Weasley." The letter ending falling back on the table.

"Well at least we know two people in that house cheering for us" Severus said smirking still from the letter.

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue or leave it? Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights of Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling. I own nothing I just play with them.  
Warning: Detailed sexual encounter. Please only those above 18. You have been warned.  
Also, this is 2 years after the Final War so Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco are 19 while Ginny is 18. Hermione also went back to Hogwarts, as did Draco, to finish their schooling. He apologized for everything he did to her. Thus it came to be that Hermione, Draco, and Ginny became friends, while Harry and Ron began training to be Aurors. Hermione and Draco applied to be Aurors as well, and were soon teamed up. Ginny joined the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team as the chaser.**

**Alright here it is. The revised Chapter 2. My editor is currently working on Chapter 1 edits while I work on Chapter 3 hopefully they will be done soon. Sorry for the delay been super busy with family stuff. Keep liking it!  
**

"Well at least we know two people in that house cheering for us," Severus said with a smirk, still glancing at the letter.  
"So Harry, I guess Ginny won the bet?" asked Sirius with his arm slung around Luna's shoulders

"What bet?" asked Hermione curiously  
"Well, last night when I was going to bed I heard Ginny and Harry talking. Turns out the walls are not very thick," Sirius said stopping to give Hermione and Severus a pointed glare. Severus merely smirked while Hermione turned a deep shade of maroon.  
"I can't help that I'm amazing in bed!" Severus said with a boastful laugh. He then laid his arm around Hermione's shoulder proudly.  
"ANYWAYS," Sirius continued, "I heard Ginny say, 'You know they're gonna end  
up shagging don't you?' While Harry responded, 'Naw, Hermione and Ron seem like they  
have something going on.' Ginny cast him a skeptical look and replied, 'I bet 20 galleons they end up shagging, and they forget a silencing charm.' they then shook hands and  
went into their room." Sirius turned to Severus,

"By the way...next time...USE SILENCING CHARMS! Though I did not know Hermione could scream that loud. Was almost as bloody loud as Tonks," Sirius said, while casting a smirk in the direction of both Tonks and Hermione. Who both proceeded to bury their faces in their respected partner's chests, while their men simply smiled. Evidently pleased with themselves to have brought their partners such pleasure.  
"Thank you Sirius, I'd forgotten about that!" Ginny said, casting a smile at Harry, who then gave Sirius a look that seemed to say, 'You couldn't have just kept quiet?'  
"You're never gonna let this go, are you?" asked Hermione, deeply blushing while holding her head in her hands.  
"You are bloody right I won't. But then again, I don't let it go for anyone," Sirius said with a teasing grin.  
"This is really going to bite you in the arse when you forget silencing charms one day." Hermione replied after regaining her composure.  
"Bloody hell, I-I forgot about that." Sirius stammered, suddenly losing his bravado.  
"And don't worry, payback's a bitch!" Hermione said with a confident smirk. Earning  
her a chuckle from around the table, followed by a welcomed silence.  
After a couple moments, Hermione broke it with a question aimed at Severus,  
"So how are we going to explain this new relationship?"  
Severus barely blinked before confidently responding,  
"Easy, we'll say you seduced me," Severus said with a smirk.

Wolf whistles came from the boys around the table in response to the clever remark.  
{Oh please, you wanted it as much as me!} Hermione stated in her mind, knowing Severus would be listening.  
{But I wasn't the one begging for it,} Severus thought, while a sly grin played across his lips.  
"What do you think they're doing? They just keeping staring  
and grinning at each other like two loons," Harry stated, breaking the duo out of their mind  
conversation.  
"They're mind reading each other," Remus replied in response to Harry's question.  
Hermione glanced around the room and replied,

"Severus here thinks I seduced him, and believes Molly would want to hear that conclusion as well."  
"Well, I did hear you moan _please _before I finally said, 'screw  
it' and then placed a strong silencing charm around your room. I figured you two were too...pre-occupied at the time to think about anything other than how best to screw each other," Sirius stated with a knowing smirk.  
"At least we don't hide secrets in this house," Hermione grumbled. Everyone at the table gave a slight chuckle in response to her disdain.  
"Don't worry Hermione, I'll get him back for you," Said Luna, playfully smiling at Sirius, who was thrown into slight shock by her comment.  
"Thank you Luna. I do believe I'm going to go take a short nap before I head off to the lovely Burrow tonight." Hermione said while stretching and standing up. While Hermione was busy pulling her shirt down to cover her bum, Severus quickly stood up, then swiftly bent down and threw Hermione over his shoulder. He then exited the room proudly, followed by several wolf whistles and giggles from the people at the table and even a small giggle from the beautiful women he'd draped upon his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione said with a playful smile, before she was tossed onto the bed and found Severus climbing in beside her.  
"Taking a nap with you, of course." Severus said with a smile, before pulling her so close their chests gently touched one another.

He pulled her in for a simple, gentle kiss, before pulling back and softly saying,  
"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up at 5. That'll leave you plenty of time to get  
ready."  
"Okay. Thank you" Hermione said. She gave him a swift kiss on his nose before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.  
What felt like minutes was actually hours. At 4:45 Severus began to wake her up. He did so in a most illustrious way. First by kissing and sucking on her neck. Thus eliciting a pleasure-filled moan, her eyes then fluttered open and he then allowed his lust full hands to roam over her body. He used his right to hold his body over her's. He was being careful not to put too much weight on her. He then playfully slid his left hand down her beautiful body. Grazing over her perky breasts and down her marble-smooth stomach, before sliding his hand underneath the pleasantly soft material. He then proceeded to masterfully massage and stroke her clit.  
"Oooooh, God Severus," Hermione moaned her fingers already searched for his jet-black hair, and upon finding it, her fingers entangled themselves in the familiar mesh.  
"Don't worry. Silencing charms are up, so you can scream as loud as you want." Severus whispered playfully in her ear, before ravishing her neck again with kisses and almost harsh bites.  
His lips, his bites, his _fingers_, all blending together in harmony to bring her climax rushing towards Hermione.  
"So….close" Hermione moaned.

"I know...I can feel you. God Hermione, you are so beautiful," Severus purred. He looked deep into her eyes, and then kissed her lips passionately.  
He softly traced his tongue on her bottom lip before gently sliding his tongue in her mouth.  
Her tongue met his and the two battled for dominance, all the while his fingers still stroked her harder and faster. After a minute or two of the war, Severus pulled away and swiftly blew in her  
ear. Nailing the spot which wracked her body with pleasure, thus thrusting her over the top and into an earthshattering orgasm. She screamed his name before once again biting onto the other side of his neck. Severus moaned as her teeth sank into his neck.  
"Every time you come, you bite or scream…sometimes both...I _love _it," Severus quietly whispered. He smiled and then softly kissed her and rolled off her. When Hermione gathered her breath, she pulled herself into a sitting position. Her body still in deep desire, she stood up  
and sexily walked to the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom she turned around and looked at Severus. Their eyes locked and his eyes told her that he knew what she wanted.  
"Wanna join me?" Hermione teasingly asked before she turned around and ventured into the shower. Her ears were met with the sound of hastened footsteps that approached her.  
Soon enough, gentle hands were laid around her waist.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Severus replied before skillfully removing Hermione's clothing. She, in turn, quickly removed him of his pesky clothes. Severus stepped into the shower and set the temperature of the water, testing it, before taking Hermione's hand and swiftly pulling her in with him. He suddenly found that his desire for her couldn't be controlled any longer. He pushed her against the wall, and his hard cock teasingly pushed against her stomach.  
"I'm going to shag you so hard you won't be able to walk," Severus confidently whispered in her ear before leaning down and firmly grabbed her by her thighs and lifting her thin, but beautiful, frame up. She firmly wrapped her legs around him and whispered,

"Well then, let's see you try!"  
She quickly attached her lips to his neck and sucked hard. She sought to create a hickey, thus marking her territory. Severus smirked and took this as a sign that she was ready. He gently began to slide himself into her, eliciting a very pleased moan from her. Severus went slowly, to avoid causing her discomfort or pain. First the head, then the shaft, deeper and deeper, until all of him was inside her. She gasped as his form filled her and she couldn't help but moan loudly and bite his neck. He then proceeded to rock his hips against hers, bringing deep pleasure to the pair, it wasn't long before she began to scream his name loudly and began saying  
"Harder…Faster," begging for more of him.  
It was now that Severus couldn't help but smirk, he knew that the beautiful and extremely intelligent girl was screaming _his _name and begging for more of _him_. Thisonly made him fall deeper in love with her. As the water continued to fall on them they were made clean, even as they grew dirty. As he went harder and faster, he couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be with her forever. What it'd be like to be her one and only lover…and eventually husband.  
As both of them climbed higher and higher, Severus whispered in her ear

"Say your mine," he demanded  
"I'm yours" she gasped.  
"Louder"  
"I'm yours" she said louder but only in her regular voice. She strained to contain a moan that begged to escape her lips.  
"Scream it!" Severus growled before licking and nipping at her neck. Seeking to mark his territory, just as she did to him.  
"I'M _YOURS!_" she screamed. As she was pushed into her explosive orgasm she clutched tightly to Severus, both with her legs and with her walls, effectively milking him dry once again. As he shot his juices deep inside her, Severus screamed her name and held her to him tightly to ensure that she wouldn't slip and fall to the floor. After a minute or two of heavy breathing the silence was broken.  
"Damn right you're mine. Only I get the privilege to touch you in this way. Only I can get to make you feel this way," Severus whispered territorially to Hermione.  
"Only if the same goes for you," Hermione whispered back, mimicking Severus' territorial tone, while her thoughts turned to him being the only man she wanted as a lover…. and as a husband. Her thoughts were interrupted by playful, yet serious, chuckle from Severus, who then whispered  
"Only you baby, only you"  
He then gently placed her feet back on the ground. He stepped back only a step and kept his hands still on her waist to catch her if she was about to fall. After regaining her balance, they began to wash each other. They laughed and flirted and talked about anything they wanted.

When they were done bathing, they stepped out to dry themselves off before dressing. They gave themselves a quick look-over after dressing. Severus was wearing black pants with a green button up shirt, coupled with a leather jacket and biker boots. Hermione was wearing a gorgeous strapless red dress that stopped mid-thigh, showed off an appropriate amount of cleavage and also hugged her curves perfectly. But, knowing she would be on her feet a lot today, she went with black boots that came up to just below her knees and a black jacket in case she got cold. Hermione took a little bit more time with her hair and makeup, letting Severus roam the house until she was ready. He soon found himself in the living room with all the other males who, for some reason, dressed similarly to him but opted to have suit jackets on and different shirts on, damn posers copying him, and they too were waiting on the women to finish getting ready.

"Ah Snape, just the man I was wanting to talk to," said Harry, with a touch of venom in his tone.  
"Yes, Potter?" Severus spat back.  
"I just wanted to give you the 'if you hurt her I will kill you' speech. Snape if you hurt her, and I don't care that you did save my life during the war, I will hunt you down and kill you. Hell, I'll use your own bloody spell! I'll septum sempra your arse so hard that you'll never shag anyone again. She's my sister, maybe not by blood, but none-the-less my sister. I still hold a lot of respect for you, and trust that you will treat her right my old teacher, but know this, I will not hesitate to kill your arse if you hurt her. Fair enough?" Harry finished with stretching his hand out for Severus to shake, which Snape grabbed and shook while saying  
"Fair enough"

It was a wolf whistle that broke the eye contact between Harry and Severus. Turning towards the step Severus then saw the women walking down the stairs. All were beautiful, but, to Severus, Hermione looked like a bloomin' goddess. All the men began wolf whistling, thus making the girls blush and giggle. This made the boys smile as well, knowing that they made their women feel rightfully gorgeous.  
"Damn! I believe we have the most beautiful women on our arms tonight gentlemen." Exclaimed Sirius, before dipping Luna into a deeply passionate kiss. Following in Sirius's example all the men did the same to their women. Thus leaving them unsteady for a few minutes. This merely boosted the men's already-inflated egos.  
"Ready love?" was asked around the room. With nods they  
began to *floo* (as in use the fireplace to teleport) to the Burrow. First Harry and Ginny, followed by Remus and Tonks, then Sirius and Luna. Eventually leaving behind only Severus and Hermione.  
"Ready beautiful?" Severus asked.  
He smiling down at Hermione, knowing it was only five minutes until they were expected  
at the Burrow  
"You won't leave…right?"  
"Of course not Hermione, why would I leave a gorgeous women like you?" Severus asked.  
He looked deep into her beautiful amber/golden eyes.  
"I'm just afraid. I've never been in a serious relationship before."  
"Neither have I. But I know I want to be the one with you and only you. Don't worry about Molly tonight. I know she'll come around."

"I know I'm just worried. I'm probably just over- thinking it."  
"One of the drawbacks of being a know-it-all" Severus said with a smirk.  
"Hush! Oh, I also heard that Draco was coming tonight with Charlie. I wonder if they're gonna admit they're in a relationship yet?"  
"Draco? My godson? Gay? I doubt it. 'Mione they are probably just friends." Severus said with a laugh.  
"Wanna bet?" Hermione replied. She looked up at Severus and smirked. Severus looked down at her and allowed a grin to play across his lips.  
"What's the deal?" Severus inquired. His mind already began to race with all the fun he could have when he won the bet.  
"_When _I win, I get to do whatever I want to your body for a whole day, and you can't complain or decline any request." Hermione stated confidently. She gave a playful smile, her eyes full of mischief.

"Hahaha, I thought it was supposed to be bad if I lose. Very well, but when _I _win, it'll be you obeying my wishes," Severus retorted.  
"Deal. Now, let's go and see who wins the bet," Hermione said with a wink. She then grabbed Severus' hand and grabbed floo powder with her other hand. Walking in to the fireplace and gripping Severus hand, she threw down the floo powder, and clearly stated aloud, "The Burrow!" Moments later she was in the Weasley's living room. She stepped out into the living room and she saw all of the Weasleys, the inhabits of Grimmauld's place, and Draco talking amongst one another.  
"Severus Snape!" boomed a voice from across the room. Hermione immediately felt the need to flinch and make herself scarce. Coming closer was Molly Weasley, closely followed by Arthur Weasley.

"Severus Snape, what is this I'm hearing about you dating Hermione?!" Severus simply looked to Molly with no fear at all and calmly stated,  
"Well Molly, it's true. I am dating this wonderful woman." Molly's mouth opened and closed at first like a fish gasping for air, her face turning a bright red, before she firmly replied,  
"She's 20 years younger than you! What are you? Her bloody Sugar Daddy?!" Molly asked in a near violent rage.  
Severus couldn't help but feel hurt until he heard a small giggle escape the mouth of the gorgeous women standing beside him. Turning to look at Hermione he saw her, in a manner most adorable, clasp her hand over her mouth in order to try to suppress another giggle that was practically dying to come out. Glancing around the room, the duo noticed that some of the guests looked terribly shocked at hearing that Severus and Hermione were in fact dating. Some were trying to keep a straight face... but were failing miserably.  
"It's more like the other way around. I'm the one used as the cheap sex toy," Severus said with a sly smirk, already braced as he felt a hand slap his arm. He then turned to look at Hermione, who, once again, was wearing a slightly shocked expression, that quickly turn into a smile.  
"How in the hell do you explain yourself?!" Molly exclaimed, still heavily ruffled, but she attempted to maintain her calm and listen.  
"Well...Hermione is beautiful, I'm sexy, so I figured beautiful and sexy people go together." Severus said with another sly smile. He quickly felt another slap on his arm from his date.  
"That's not explaining anything! That just tells me that you are self-centered!" exclaimed Molly.  
"Actually, over the past two days I've been told that frequently by not only Hermione but your daughter, Luna, and Tonks." Severus said smugly throwing his arm around Hermione pulling her  
close to him before kissing her on the head. While Molly, horrified, turned to Ginny, Luna  
and Tonks. She held an extremely disbelieving expression on her face.  
"Really?" asked Molly.  
"Have you seen him shirtless?" Ginny inquired, pointing at Severus, who simply smiled in return.  
"Oh and you have?!" Arthur Weasley and the Weasley boys exclaimed. All the boys except Ron, because he knew that she had in fact seen Severus without a shirt.  
"Well, we were playing strip poker and-"Ginny was cut off by an absolutely livid duo Molly and Arthur.  
"What?! You played strip poker with my 18 year old daughter?!" Molly and Arthur practically yelled at the same time.  
"Well, it was Blacks idea! Look, this how it happened." Severus calmly began to explain why he came to the party and also how when he tried to leave it was Hermione who called him a wimp, which granted her a whistle from Fred and George who were smiling from ear to ear, as well as a 'Good going Granger' from Draco. Severus made the wise choice to leave out the mind conversation the duo had shared, as well as the sexual encounter. He then ended his story with a gentle kiss to Hermione.  
"Forgot to tell them that you bloody shagged her!" Ron added angrily. He pushed up to stand toe to toe with Severus, who was still a few inches taller than Ron and a fair bit more toned than the boy. Severus merely pulled his arm from Hermione and firmly pushed Ron out of his face with as much ease as one might shoo a disobedient dog.  
"Get out of my face Weasley." Severus stated. Arthur, always the peace-keeper, quickly stepped between the two of them.  
"You...shagged Hermione?" Molly asked dumbfoundedly. All anger appeared to vanish for a few moments and was instead replaced with pure shock.  
"I don't see how that is any of your business..." Severus bluntly stated. He gave a quick look around the room and noticed both Sirius and Remus smirking. The damn bastards were loving this strife.  
"But yes. No point in hiding it, seeing as how Weasley here went and shouted it for the whole room to hear. And no I do not plan on breaking up with her. I plan on keeping her around for a long time. As long as she will have me." Severus firmly stated before turning towards Hermione, who was positively beaming, and he smiled back brightly. They both couldn't help but hear the 'awws' from the women who supported them.  
"Bull shite! He's just using her!" Ron yelled. He gave the couple a hateful look before making his way to stand a foot away from Hermione. He then looked her right in the eye. When Hermione saw this, she looked towards Severus and saw that he was being held back by Arthur and Charlie. The duo obviously not wanting to see their son/brother get killed.  
"Don't you see his using you? He will never love you!" Ron exclaimed, but then his voiced changed to an almost pleading tone, "But...if you'll be with me...I will love you every day for the rest of my life." Ron's gentle tone surprised Hermione so much so that she took a small step back before firmly saying,  
"No. He's not using me. I know, because I can feel it. And one day, he will completely love me, just like I will completely love him. It may not be today, nor tomorrow, but I know he will. I can see it in his eyes" Hermione gently said while she looked deeply into Severus's eyes. She noticed his eyes soften as she spoke.  
"You are an idiot if you think he will love you. He loves no one but himself. Be with me Hermione. I can make you happy." Ron stated more forcefully, straining to look her in the eyes.  
"No Ronald. I'm sorry, but no. I want to be with Severus," Hermione firmly declared. She turned and began walking away until she felt someone grab her arm forcefully. Suddenly she was pulled backwards. She looked to see who it was and she saw Ron's face turning bright red with rage at being declined so simply.  
"Let me go Ronald," Hermione practically spat out his name. Turning the word into a dagger of sorts. She glared at him angrily, but inside she was slightly scared and wanted to run to Severus.  
"No! You're supposed to be with me." Ron spat back angrily while pulling her close. Hermione heard a growl and she saw Severus chomping at the bit to be let go of. The look in his eyes screamed that he wanted to tear Ron's head off for not letting go of Hermione. Hermione was Snape's woman, no one else's. She filled with anger and faced Ron.  
"Let me go _now _or else," Hermione hissed. Her eyes full of anger and hate were boring into Ron's eyes.  
"No!" As soon as the words left his lips Hermione clenched her free hand, pulled back, and punched Ron full on his nose. The blow was so forceful he flew backwards and stumbled before falling. A loud gasp echoed in the room, although it was  
quickly followed by a whistle of approval from the twins, who both stated in unison,  
"Very good punch 'Mione!" Finally, after standing back up, Ron brought his hand to nose and pulled it away to see blood on his hand. He turned his eyes back to Hermione before stomping back up to grab her by her shoulders. But then, in a blur of motion someone had tackled him to the ground and was on top of him yelling. When Severus saw Hermione draw back and punch Ron, he was proud to call her His. He was even more proud when he realized that she had drawn blood. But that all disappeared when he saw Ron walk up to her and grab her by the shoulders, thankfully, the restrains on him were loose enough now for him to jerk out and tackle Ron to the ground, all Severus saw was red. How dare he touch her?! She said NO! He grabbed Ron by the collar and screamed into his face,  
"How dare you touch her! When someone says no it means NO! Do you hear me?! I should kill you. I warned you before if you touched her I would slaughter you! But I won't right now. Why?! Too many witnesses, but don't you dare think that this is over! You don't get to man-handle the woman I LOVE because you didn't get your way! You selfish little _BOY!_" Severus snapped and began to punch him everywhere he could see. Suddenly a gentle hand lay on his back and he instantly calmed down. His punches stopped and he looked up to see Hermione staring at him with tears in her eyes. He immediately stood straight up and pulled her towards him, his heart was heavy with worry as he softly placed his hands on either side of her face. He began to speak calmly and softly,  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Severus inquired. His temper began to flare again as he thought Ron had hurt her.  
"You…you said you love me." She softly replied. Tears of pure joy were streaming down her face.  
"Of course I did. How could I not? You're intelligent, caring, beautiful, trustworthy, funny, and sexy as hell!" he said. He smiled at her sweetly before kissing her gently.  
"I love you too" she said caringly.  
His heart begin to race and he couldn't help but smile at her brightly.  
"Really?" he asked, making sure Hermione was sure of what she was saying.  
"How could I not?" she replied back with a beautiful smile. He bent down and kissed her passionately, pouring every ounce of love he had for her into his kiss. As they kissed his  
hands fell to her waist and hers locked behind his neck. They pulled each other closer to kiss even more deeply. The noise in the background was a mix of wolf whistling provided by the boys, and the girls screaming teases such as, "looks like someone's getting lucky tonight" Severus pulling back and looked into Hermione's eyes before smiling and saying,  
"I get lucky every day I have you on my arm." He gave her a simple, but sweet kiss on her forehead before pulling her closer to his chest.  
"Will someone help me get Ron in a chair so I can clean him up?" asked Molly with a sigh. She soon left to retrieve potions that she would need to help heal Ron's freshly broken nose and equally broken face (although Hermione happily saw his broken face as an improvement). As Ron was levitated into a chair Molly came back and then quickly set to work patching up the boy. Soon enough he was fixed and she levitated him off to bed to rest.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when a man gets jealous," Sirius said with a sly smile whilst sitting next to Luna with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
"Damn 'Mione. Hahaha, note to self. Never piss off Hermione." Remus added while he was smiling with Tonks in his lap who was contently playing with his hair.  
"Severus, could I have a word with you?" inquired Arthur who looked at Severus intently before Severus nodded and followed Arthur outside.  
"So Hermione, you and my godfather? Just because of a game of strip poker." Draco said with a smile. He walked up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.  
"Yep, and I'm guessing...you and Charlie?" Hermione slyly whispered back. Draco blushed and replied with a wink,  
"You'll find out at dinner."  
Hermione now felt far more confident in her bet being the winning one.  
"Are you okay with me dating Severus?" asked Hermione sheepishly. She was hoping he at least approved.  
"At first, it was a little weird because he was your teacher. However, as I began to think more about it...you two do make a really good couple. Same maturity level, you can have intelligent conversations with each other and I've never seen the poor bastard smile so much. You're good for him 'Mione. And he's good for you. I've never heard you laugh so freely in a long time." Draco replied with a sincere smile.

"So how did Sirius and Luna happen?" Draco inquired.  
"Well...that's a very interesting story. Ron asked me to speak to him but when I did it turned into a screaming match, I guess when we started screaming, and people came to see what was happening. Ron asked why I was with Severus and I said a lot of things...eventually ending with how he's extremely sexy. And he thought I was crazy, but Luna, Ginny, and Tonks all agreed with me. But when she agreed with me she said a certain shaggy dog was still the cutest. Of course Sirius jumped on this hint and that's how they happened," stated Hermione, who glanced at Sirius who was making Luna laugh while she played with her hair.  
"Snape, sexy? Those words really don't go  
together. Hell, probably because he's my godfather so I'm biased." Draco said  
with a simple smile.  
"Dinner" was called out by Molly, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
It was then that Severus and Arthur walked back into the house and into the kitchen with everyone else. Hermione quickly sat by Severus and whispered  
"What did he say?" her question sent Severus into a brief mental recap of their conversation.  
"Severus, could I have a word with you?" asked Arthur solemnly. Severus nodded and they walked outside.  
"Severus, I just want to say that if you hurt her, I will come after you. She is like a daughter to me and no one hurts my kids unless they deserve it. Sadly enough Ron did. He's still a boy and needs time to learn how to handle his feelings."  
"He'll learn in time if he's smart. But I do promise Arthur that I won't hurt her. I love her. I truly, honestly do and it scares me. She could leave me tomorrow and... I wouldn't know what to do. I'd just feel like someone who lost their reason to exist," replied Severus.  
Arthur pondered his words for a moment and then went on to say, "That's how I felt when began dating Molly. I was so worried she would leave me, but I couldn't let my fears  
get in the way of the best thing that had ever happened to me. She still is the most amazing thing in my life. Follow your heart Severus. Hermione is good for you. And it seems you are good for her. I'll admit...it was weird at first, especially how Ron stated it was. Saying you drugged her before you shagged her. He said that you were hurting her, brainwashing her even, but when you both came through the floo... it was clear to see that she cared for you. Molly just had to be sure it was true feelings and not a lust or love potion. Too many of those damn things have ruined lives. But also with statements from Harry, Remus, and Sirius all the more reassurance was given to us that you two really do care for one another."  
"I know Arthur. I don't blame you. I would certainly do the same thing if our child came home with a much older man-" Severus replied before he knew what he was saying. He suddenly froze in place when he realized that he didn't say _his _daughter, but instead _ours, _meaninghis and Hermione's child. Arthur seemed to catch the slip up as well. But instead of criticizing him, Arthur simply smiled and laughed. He then looked at Severus and said.  
"Yeah...you really are in love. That's exactly how I thought when I was first in love with Molly. My children simply became ours anytime I thought about having children." Arthur replied in a dreamy state. Recalling what it was like to be in early love. His response calmed Severus, thus allowing him to smile and think about what their daughter would actually be like. Adorable  
as Hermione, with Hermione's eyes, and curly hair but jet-black just like like his own. She would smile just like Hermione. Perfection was the closest word to describe their future daughter. He loved the idea of Hermione becoming pregnant with his children. Growing old.  
Eventually they'd have grandchildren and great-grandchildren.  
"Come on Severus, dinner time" Arthur said. The sentence jarred Severus out of his thoughts and returned him to the house.  
When Severus came back to reality he replied to Hermione,  
"He was just making sure I wouldn't hurt you, like any good father should," Severus said with a simple, happy, smile.

As Dinner was laid out on the table, conversation began to flow through the family with great ease. Laughs were shared. Told at the table were stories, such as, the story of what happened in the living room that morning with the fight with Ron, and what happened that morning with the howler which Molly had vehemently apologized for and was quickly forgiven. Even the story of when the girls called Severus sexy was shared, this one earning laughs from all around the table. When all the guests had finished eating, everyone walked into the living room for a drink and more conversation. Silence spread across the room as Charlie and Draco came up to the front of the living room to make an announcement.  
"Hello everyone...you must be wondering what we have to say," Charlie said with a smile before Draco continued  
"We have an announcement that we would like to share with you. It may be rather shocking, but please just remain calm and remember this is a good thing. Both of us are extremely happy." With a nod around the room Charlie stepped forward with Draco and grabbed Draco's hand firmly before continuing.  
"I'm gay" announced Draco. He was shortly followed by,  
"As am I" Charlie stated. He looked  
around the room at both the shocked faces and the happy ones  
"We're together. We've been together for a few months now and we thought you should know." Charlie exclaimed with a huge grin.

(Editors notes. Alright you blood-thirsty fan-fic readers! I finally got the darn thing finished. I hope you all appreciate the hell I went through to edit this monstrosity. Many of you fans will have seen my friends' first post. While it had a great story and funny moments. ;) And other moments for those of you who were interested in them, it lacked a certain finesse. GRAMMAR. Holy Shit. My friend needs to take some major lessons, but that's why I'm here! I'm the editor, so I hope you all with come to like me. I'm sometimes not the most lovable asshole, but I can at least bring about some good one-liners. And hey, -.- I know present tense from past tense. Lol, I are the bestest at Grammarz ever yous guys! Ok, typing that almost killed me. OCD at its best. In any case. Hope you all love the story and continue to read it. Be on the look-out for funny inserts from yours truly. Now I must bid you all adieu. -signed, ;) a very cheeky editor. )

**Review tell me what you think! Like it? Thank you everyone for the support it means so much nearly 500 people saw it within 12 hours. I hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights of Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling. I own nothing I just play with them.**

**Warning: Detailed sexual encounter. Please only those above 18. You have been warned. **

**I've been getting messages about my grammar and I just want to apologize for that. I've never been good at grammar but I now have a beta to read them for me. Hope you all enjoy it!**

"We're together. We've been together for a few months now and we thought you should know." Charlie exclaimed with a huge grin.

Silence filled the room, no one spoke for a few minutes. Looking around some was shocked while others was smiling.

"You're what?" asked Arthur with wide eyes looking quickly from his son to Draco to their hands and back to the boys

"We're together. We're boyfriends." Replied Charlie squeezing Draco's hand in support seeing the boy pale and a blush rise in his cheeks

"Well we called it George" said Fred smiling

"And right we were Fred. I believe those who bet that Charlie would not be gay should pay up" said George smiling while transfiguring a coat in to a hat before passing it around the room. Most of the Weasleys paid up even Arthur and Molly Weasley as well as Severus. When everyone finished with the hat Fred picked it up and started giving money to Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. As well as himself and George.

"You bet that I would be gay?" Charlie asked shockingly to Ginny who smiled back

"Ah, now that's love! Taking bet on who would be gay. I once did that with father. But we bet on rather or not Severus would be" Draco said smirking at Severus who looked shocked

"You bet I would be gay?" Severus asked glaring at Draco

"No Father did. I know gay when I see it and you are not it." Draco replied smiling

"Well looks like I'm going to have to pay a visit to my dear friend Lucius a visit with my new girlfriend" Severus said snaking his arm around Hermione's waist

"Can I please be there to watch? I need more excitement in my life!" Draco said smiling before kissing Charlie's cheek

"So Mom, Dad what do you think? Are you okay with this?" Charlie asked nervously

"Well…it's quite the shock but yes we're okay. You're our son and we're going to support you no matter what and if this is what you want then we will be behind you 100%" replied Molly sweetly before pulling both boys into a hug followed by a handshake from Arthur

"Welcome to the family Draco!" yelled the twins smiling

"Hey Potters, Snape, Granger could you come here for a minute?" asked Draco gesturing towards him and Charlie.

"What do you want Draco?" asked Severus holding Hermione's hand while she stand next to Ginny who held Harry's hand.

"Well first Godfather what are your thoughts? Are you okay with this?" Draco asked nervously

"Well it is a shock. But you're happy so I am happy for you. Congratulations Draco." Severus said smiling

"Also I was wondering if you four could come with us tomorrow to break the news to father. I'm not sure how he will take it" Draco asked nervously

"Sure, tomorrow's Sunday and I don't have to be back to work till Monday." Severus replied

"Yeah count me in." replied the other three

"Thanks guys! Could we say meet in the kitchen a little before noon? I'm expected at the Manor at noon for lunch." Draco said smiling while Harry, Ginny, Severus, and Hermione nodded in agreement

"Snape what do you do? I know you quit at Hogwarts but what do you do now?" Charlie asked curiously looking at Severus while those around him looked curios also not knowing what he did

"That's a good question. I'm your girlfriend and I don't even know" Hermione said looking at Severus

"I work at St. Mungo's. I make them healing potions and such. Makes good money and I get the weekends off. But since I was released only about a year ago they monitor my hours." Severus said looking around the small group

"And Granger from what I heard you two go at it like bunnies, I wouldn't be surprised if there is a little Snape crawling around here in less than a year" Draco said smirking when he saw Severus go wide-eyed from the question quickly snapping his head to look at Hermione waiting for her to answer, remembering he forgot to ask if she was on the potion.

"I'm on the potion Draco. Have been for a three months. It's very efficient only have to take it once a month and it covers me as long as I take it on the same day every time. Also help lessen the pain during that time. And I only have my period every four months" Hermione said calming Severus down

"I know! I love the potion so does Harry I don't get as bitchy as I did." Ginny said laughing as Harry shook his head very grateful for the potion

"I love it but she still eats chocolate every month at the same time. But hey I'm not complaining." Harry said smiling

"Good boy! Hey Hermione are you coming over to the Burrow in two weeks for Christmas Dinner?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione

"What time does it start?"

"Probably around 5, then we'll go to Grimmauld's and have the annual party." Ginny replied looking at Harry wondering if it was correct which he nodded yes to before turning back to look at Hermione

"Yeah, I think I could. I'm spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Mum and Dad."

"Is Severus going with you?" Ginny asked looking from Hermione to Severus who was listening closely

"I haven't asked." Hermione whispered to Ginny quickly before looking at Severus who raised his eyebrows and smirked

"Do you want to come with me to my family's house for Christmas?" Hermione asked sweetly grabbing his hand with both of her pulling him closer

"Maybe" Severus asked looking at Harry who smiled at the teasing before being pulled down to have Hermione whisper in Severus's ear

"Please I'll make it worth your wild." Hermione whispered sexily

"Of course I would want to" Severus said pulling back kissing her before whispering in her ear

"Also I want you to see my amazing car. Maybe I could persuade you into some car sex" Severus said pulling back smiling.

_Only if you are a good boy at my parent's. Remember you'll be meeting my dad and he's very protective of me_ Hermione said in Severus's mind after he let her in

_Shite I forgot about that. How bad protective?_

_Well I came home crying during the summer after getting in a fight with my then boyfriend because he wanted to do things that I wasn't ready for. Dad got in his truck and went over to his house. He said they had a civilized conversation but to this day every time I see that boy he quickly walks away_

_Note to self don't piss you off _Severus said smiling

The evening went very well after the announcement. Drinks toasted to the new couples. As the night winded down, everyone began to leave to return home. It was past midnight before the inhabits of Grimmauld's place returned home. Remus and Tonks went home to pick up Teddy from Tonk's mothers. The couples climbed the steps tiredly worn out by the excitement of the night. With Luna living in the house after moving out of her father's house after graduation she had to be carried to bed by Sirius because she had one too many drinks. Every couple barely having enough strength to undress before climbing in bed and falling into a deep sleep.

Hermione was sitting down at the table at Snape's Manor drinking some tea when Severus came in and sat by her pulling her into his lap before laying his head down on her shoulder

"Did she go down okay?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her drink

"Finally, your daughter is one stubborn child, just like her mother." Severus said playing with the ring on Hermione left hand

"Oh so when Sofia's a perfect angel she's yours but when she's stubborn she's mine?" Hermione said smiling

"Exactly, I only have perfect children" Severus said smirking

"Oh, really?" Hermione said smiling levitating her tea to the sink

"Really." Severus said against her neck before kissing her along her jaw

"Severus…I need you" Hermione whispered

"I need you too" Severus said standing up and sitting Hermione on the table kissing her passionately

Hermione allowed her tongue to trace his bottom lip before he opened eagerly. His tongue found hers wrestling for dominance. Severus broke the kiss to remove Hermione shirt and then his own. Kissing her once again he pushed his arousal against her gaining a moan making him smile against her lip. Hermione let her hands travel down his stomach to the button on his jeans. Quickly unbuttoning his pants pushing them down to his ankles where he quickly stepped out of them pushing them away before unbuttoning Hermione's pants.

"Are you ready?" Hermione felt Severus whisper again her ear before releasing the clamp on her bra

"Yes…please…now." Hermione begged hoarsely feeling her underwear dampen with anticipation

"Hermione wake up. Come on Hermione wake up" Severus said whispering against her ear before kissing her neck again

Hermione woke with a start, looking around she was in her bed at Grimmauld's place with Severus looking at her smirking

"Dreaming about me? I could hear you moaning my name when I woke up" Severus said smirking

Hermione sleepily grabbed her wand performing a cleaning spell on her teeth and casting a spell to see what time it was. Seeing it was 10:30 she slowly eased out of bed and walked to the shower. When she started it and stepped in the shower she was greeted with the feel on hot water on her back, trying to forget her dream, she was living with Severus married...with a baby girl. Pulling her fingers though her hair letting the water wet it before turning around to get the shampoo off the shelf. When she turned she heard the shower door open and close, turning back around to see Severus smile down at her before kissing her softly.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Hermione asked smiling looking up at Severus

"What I can't hop into the shower with the women I love?" Severus said smiling playfully

"I'm not going to have sex with you." Hermione said smiling

"Oh, but I beg to differ" Severus said before turning them around pressing her up against the shower wall smiling down to her before pushing his forehead to her looking her deep in the eyes

"Tonight when we come home I'm going to shag you so good the neighbors are going to need a cigarette." Severus said smirking before continuing "But now we're supposed to get ready to go to the Malfoy's to support Draco and Charlie today with Harry and Ginny." Severus said playfully

"I don't think you would be able to do it anyways" Hermione said before gasping feeling herself being lifted up and pressed harder against the wall

"Oh really? You think so?" Severus said pressing his hard cock against her heat eliciting a loud moan

"And you're already wet. Must have been a very good dream." Severus whispered against her ear and wrapping her legs around his waist

"I love you Hermione" Severus said before pushing into her while she gasped

"I love you too, now shag me…hard." Hermione said feeling him smirk against her neck. Severus began slow but quickly became harder and faster. As they climbed in their orgasm together Hermione was scratching at his back and screaming his name

"I love it when you scream my name" Severus said smiling down to her before kissing her deeply

"If you shag me like this every time you'll hear me scream you name every time now harder" Hermione said pulling back from the kiss to run kisses along his jaw and down his neck before sucking at the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

"If you keep doing that I'm not going to last" Severus said hoarsely before going harder bringing both closer and closer

Hermione pulled back from his neck feeling her orgasm ride through her body making her scream Severus's name loudly. Severus was pulled over with her feeling her walls clamp around him making him moan her name into her shoulder. Both breathed deeply while coming down. Severus came down from his high first. He watched Hermione come down from her high never seeing anything so beautiful

"You're beautiful when you come. I can't believe I am responsible for that." Severus said smiling widely causing Hermione to smile back

"I wouldn't want anyone but you to do that to me." Hermione said smiling before unwrapping her legs slowly before touching the ground still having her arm wrapped around his neck to get her balance back

"You okay?" Severus said worriedly afraid he hurt her

"Yeah, I just have to get my balance back. My brain is still fuzzy." Hermione said smiling up to Severus Finally regaining her balance she released Severus.

"Now I need to take a shower so I can be clean when we go to the Malfoy's." Hermione said pointing to the shampoo bottle behind him. When she pointed he reached back and picked up the shampoo bottle. He squirted some in his hand before raking it through her hair washing it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione said feeling his hands massage her scalp

"Showering no hush and wash my sexy body." Severus said smirking at her while she grabbed the soap and did just that. They continued to wash until both was clean before stepping out and drying off. They quickly dressed before going down to the kitchen where Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Charlie was waiting.

"Finally, it's almost noon." Draco said jumpy

"Sorry it took so long Hermione couldn't keep her hands off me" Severus said smirking which earned eye rolls from everyone in the room

"Okay lets floo!" Draco said to jumpy

Draco went first into the floo, followed by Charlie, Harry and Ginny, and finally Hermione and Severus. When Hermione arrived she was caught by the memories of this place. This is where Bellatrix tortured her just for being Muggleborn. Hermione began to get anxious wondering if this evening will prove if Lucius Malfoy has changed or if he's still the same bastard as he always was. When Hermione and Severus stepped out of the floo they was greeted by Lucius shaking everyone's hand before walking over to Severus and Hermione shaking her hand before pulling Severus into a hug

"How are you Severus? Good I hope." Lucius asked pulling away

"Good, very good in fact got myself a girlfriend." Severus replied snaking his arm around Hermione's waist. Lucius turned his eyes from Severus to Hermione before nodding

"Good that's good." Lucius said before turning away before speaking again

"Dinner is being served in the dining room." Lucius said before exiting the room towards the dining room followed by everyone. The table was long enough to fit all those who came. At the two heads of the table sat Lucius and Draco. Narcissa sat on Lucius's right followed by Harry and Ginny. On Lucius's left sat Severus, Hermione and Charlie. Dinner was served quickly, silenced fell over the room while everyone eat.

"So Severus how did you and Miss Granger happen?" Lucius asked taking a bite of the cake that was served for dessert

"Well I wanted her so I took her." Severus said smiled looking at Hermione who smiled back

"Very good. Now Draco what was you wanting to speak with us about over lunch?" Lucius asked looking up from the cake to his son who paled quickly at the attention

"Well Father, Mother I wanted to inform you that I am in a relationship that I am very happy with." Draco said looking quite nervous while everyone he brought looked at him with support

"Very good job Son! Who is she? Is she a pureblood?" asked Lucius who quickly looked at Hermione, then Severus before returning his gaze back to his son.

This gave Severus an odd feeling ready for a fight to break out he quickly and quietly reached for his wand in the inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing. He also saw Harry do the same thing. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Well dad the thing is that it's not a girl….it's a boy. I'm gay." Draco said nervously with a hitch in his voice before continuing

"I'm dating Charlie. Charlie Weasley. And I'm very very happy." Draco finished grabbed Charlie's hand under the table for support which Charlie immediately gave.

"Gay? Is this some sick joke?!" Lucius yelled at his son

"N-no sir." Draco stuttered

"Severus. Did you know about this?" Lucius asked Severus glaring seething with angry

"Yes. I was there when they told the Weasley family."

"With your Mudblood whore I suspect." Lucius said glaring angrily

"Shut your mouth Malfoy! Don't make me do something I will regret." Severus said glaring back gripping his wand tighter in his hand ready to hex him

"How could you sink so low Severus? A mudblood? What filth!" Lucius yelled pushing his chair back roughly standing up. This prompt Severus to do the same thing pointing his wand at Lucius's throat

"I said shut your mouth." Severus hissed pressing his wand harder in Lucius's throat

"Get out! Get out now and don't come back none of you! I don't want a Mudblood lover friend and a gay son. Draco you have five minutes to pack all your things and get out. You are disowned. You are no longer my son." Lucius said seething with anger before turning around and leaving the room quickly being followed by Narcissa.

"How could you Draco? Gay? Your father's right. You are no longer my son." Narcissa said before exiting the room quickly in search of Lucius.

"Draco it's going to be okay." Hermione said as her and Ginny walked up to Draco and pulling him into a hug seeing tears well up in his eyes

"I'm going to go to your room with Harry and Severus to pack your things to be taken to my apartment. You're moving in." Charlie said before climbing the stairs in search of Draco's room followed by the boys

"How could they do this to their own son?" Draco asked still hugging Hermione and Ginny tightly softly crying

"I don't know Draco but it's going to be okay. You're part of our family and we stick up for our family." Ginny said softly rubbing his back along with Hermione. They each heard a noise that made them go rigid thinking that the five minutes was up and Lucius was back but it was just the boys coming down with a duffle bag

"You fit all his things in there?" Ginny asked

"No we shrinked everything and did a hidden enlargement spell on the bag so everything could fit." Harry replied

"Okay well I guess it's time to..." Draco stopped suddenly hearing footsteps approaching

"What are you still doing here?! I said Get Out!" Lucius yelled coming into the room once again with his wand drawn pointing it at Draco

"We was just leaving. Goodbye Lucius." Severus said firmly walking over to Hermione putting his arm around her shoulder protectively before turning around with the others walking towards the floo

"Goodbye arse bandit and mudblood lover" Lucius spat making Severus stop and went rigid. Seething with anger he quickly drew his wand, turning around pointing at Lucius

"Get it the floo and go home. I have to have few words with Lucius." Severus said demanding towards the group. Quickly following his order everyone began disappearing into the floo. Hermione was the only one left

"Go home Hermione I'll be there shortly." Severus said never removing his eyes from Lucius. Nodding Hermione stepped into the floo and disappeared leaving only Severus and Lucius wands pointed at each other's chest, glaring.

"I told you to shut your mouth about Hermione and her blood status. Now when I hex you I won't feel regrets." Severus hissed

"How could you Severus? You could have anyone but you picked her? Her blood is filth and you know it! Only in it for the shagging? She must be pretty damn good." Lucius smirked knowing his getting under Severus's skin

"Fuck you Lucius! You wouldn't know a good woman if she bit you in the arse. And I don't care about her blood if you didn't know I'm a half-blood so not as pure either." Severus said stepping closer wordlessly doing 'Expelliarmus' making Lucius's wand fly out of him hand towards Severus's. Stepping closer towards Lucius until his wand was harshly stabbing Lucius in the neck.

"The war is over Lucius. It's time to move on from blood statuses. Also if you ever speak another fowl word to Hermione or your son Draco I will kill you. Goodbye Lucius have a nice life." Severus said calmly before turning around and walking towards the fireplace and stepping in. Sending a Bat Bogey Hex towards the man before breaking Lucius wand in two throwing it towards his feet before picking up the powder throwing in at his feet saying "Grimmauld's place".

When Severus arrived all conversation ceased, and all eyes turned towards him while he stepped out.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked coming forward standing in front of Severus

"Nothing, I just maybe might have hex him." Severus said smirking before kissing her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"How bad of a hex?" Draco asked smiling a small smile

"I took a page out of Miss Weasley's soon to be Mrs. Potter's book and did a Bat-Bogey Hex." Severus said smiling towards Ginny ho smiled back brightly

"Good he deserves it." Charlie added smirking grabbing Draco by the waist kissing him proudly

"That reminds me! Hermione girl chat upstairs now!" Ginny said grabbing Hermione from Severus's grip hauling her upstairs followed by a chuckle from the boys downstairs. Pulling Hermione in the room closing it behind them before they climbed on Harry and Ginny's bed

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked smiling just as wide as Ginny

"Well you know me and Harry are engaged. And we finally set a date. We don't want a long engagement. So it's pretty soon. And I want you as my Maid of Honor!" Ginny said smiling with a twinkle in her eye causing Hermione to squeal and pull her into a hug.

"Of course! I would love to be! Well when is it?" Hermione said hugging Ginny tightly

"December 31st and then we can party right through New Year's! We want it to be small only our closest friends and family." Ginny said squealing back

"That's amazing! Are you sure we can get everything ready in a month? I mean it's already December 10th and the 31st is three weeks away." Hermione asked worried

"Everything's covered except the tuxes and dresses. We're going to have it at the Burrow, Harry called in a few favors and the food and drinks are covered as well as the flowers, chairs and tables. You, Luna, Tonks, and I are going dress shopping next weekend while Harry is taking Sirius, Remus, and Severus tux shopping because those are the groomsmen. He asked Sirius to be his best man. Teddy will be the ring barrier while Victoire is the Flower Girl" Ginny said happy with herself for being so organized

"Very nice Ginny!" Hermione said proudly

"There is something else. But you can't tell anyone because you're the first person I've told." Ginny said nervously

"Okay Ginny I promise I won't tell a soul." Hermione said grabbing Ginny's hands in support

"I'm think I might be pregnant." Ginny whispered tightening her grip on Hermione's hands

"You're pregnant? How far along?" Hermione asked wide eyed

"Two months maybe." Ginny replied looking scared but extremely happy

"Oh Gin congratulations! You're going to be an excellent mother!" Hermione said pulling Ginny into a hug before pulling back asking

"Wait. How? I thought you was on the potion? Hermione asked confused

"Well with all the wedding planning I've forgot to take it. And last night I started getting really sick and started thinking about the potion that's when I realized I forgot it. But you can't tell anyone! I'm going to Mungo's tomorrow and would really like it if you would come as support."

"Of course I will! And I promise I won't tell anyone!" Hermione said

"Thank you Hermione you're the bestest friend a girl could ask for" Ginny said tightly hugging Hermione

"Come on lets go back down stairs" Ginny said standing up walking towards the door followed by Hermione. When both girl came out of the door they saw Severus coming up the stairs

"Hey Ginny would it be okay if I stole my girl for a little bit?" Severus asked walking up towards the girls

"Sure Severus, see you in a little while 'Mione" Ginny said smiling before whispering Hermione's ear

"He looks hungry. And not for food!" Ginny whispered before walking down the stairs. When Ginny was out of sight Severus bent down and picked Hermione up bridle style.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked laughing

"I'm taking my beautiful and smart girlfriend to bed for a stress reliving shag" Severus said smiling walking into their room throwing Hermione on the bed eliciting a giggle. Locking and silencing the room before crawling on the bed pulling her on top of him so she was straddling him. Kissing her deeply before pulling back murmuring a spell. Moment later they laid there naked

"You're going to have to teach me that spell" Hermione said kissing down his jaw to his neck

"Another time, now you're mine" Severus said pulling her lips back to his flipping them over so he was on top. Trailing his kisses down her jaw to her neck before popping a nipple into his mouth while his hand massaged her other breast slowing torturing her before switching breast. While he continued his torture for a few minutes before slowly bringing his mouth back to her mouth kissing her deeply feeling herself get very wet she decided to do her own torture allowing her hands to have a mind of their own touching his chest his stomach, gaining more courage she let herself touch him slowly guiding her hand up and down his length multiple times making him moan loudly

"I'm not going to last if you continue and I desperately want to be inside you" Severus said pulling away. He very quickly flipped them again so she was back on top

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously

"It's okay, you're going to be on top this time. I want you to be. Now lift up on your knees." Hermione did just that. Severus kept eye contact as he reached between them to position himself. Taking the lead Hermione slowly sank down taking him into her eliciting a moan from both. Trying to put his hands on Hermione's waist but was slapped away looking her in the eye he asked

"What was that for?"

"No touching. I'm taking the lead and I say you can't touch me." Hermione said smirking down at Severus

"You're a mean women but I love you." Severus said smiling

"I love you too. Now shut up." Hermione said smirking

Gaining an idea she rotated her hips in slow sensual circles. At this feeling Severus threw his head back against the pillow gripping his teeth together clutching the sheets tightly before moaning loudly trying to concentrate on Hermione. As Hermione became more confident she lifted up on her knees before slamming back down, making both moaning loudly, repeating this process climbing higher and higher in their orgasm, Hermione became closer and closer until one final slam pulled her over the top screaming Severus's name. She feel down on his chest breathing heavy. Before she knew what was happening she was on her back with Severus kissing her neck thrusting wildly into her making her climb once again in orgasm.

"I'm close again." Hermione moaned scratching at his back

"I am too" Severus whispered against her ear before sucking on her neck creating another hickey but in plain view so everyone can see that she was his and his only. It wasn't long before Hermione was pulled into another orgasm bringing Severus over with her while both moaned each other's name loudly. Severus pulled out of Hermione slowly before falling to his side pulling her to him, their chests was pressed firmly against each other. It took several minutes for both to regain their breath.

"Good God." Hermione said breathless

"That's too formal you can just call me Severus" Severus said smirking

"Funny" Hermione said smiling

"So are you going to tell me about your dream? You know the one with our daughter?" Severus asked gently rubbing her cheek looking her deep in the eyes.

**Review tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights of Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling. I own nothing I just play with them.**

**Warning: Detailed sexual encounter. Please only those above 18. You have been warned. **

**All the chapters have been edited. Go check them out! Thank you everyone for reading it means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think.**

"So are you going to tell me about your dream? You know the one with our daughter?" Severus asked gently rubbing her cheek looking her deep in the eyes.

"What? H-h-how?" Hermione asked wide eyed

"Darling I am skilled at Legilimency, you was asleep and said my name. I thought I could sneak a peek at what was happening in that beautiful mind of yours. I was surprised when I seen us talking about our daughter." Severus said looking at her gently smiling

"You're not freaked out?" Hermione asked nervously

"Of course not. I want to be with you, I want to be able to call you my wife. I want you to have my children and only ours." Severus said rubbing her side softly

"Really?" Hermione smiled

"Of course love." Severus said smiling kissing her gently "Now how much does your parents know about us?"

"Well I haven't exactly told them you're my boyfriend but I did say I will be bringing a friend with me." Hermione said quietly while Severus smirked

"Trying to give them a heart attack I see."

"More of a surprise, especially to my bitchy cousin Carrie." Hermione smiled

"A bitchy cousin over for Christmas, sounds exciting" Severus smiled "Why is she a bitchy cousin?"

"She's always been hateful to me, always undercuts me." Hermione said sadly looking down

"Hey, look at me" Severus said putting his hand gently under her chin bring it up till her eyes met his. "Don't worry about her, whenever she says something hateful just look at me, wink and I'll kiss you, that's always makes you feel better." He said smiling gently caressing her cheek

"You're amazing you know that?" Hermione said kissing him gently

"Of course I am. Oh wait you mean outside the bedroom." Severus said smiling before being pushed in the chest by a smiling Hermione

"Shut up" Hermione giggled

"But you my darling, you are amazing." Severus said pulling her closer to him

"Not bad for virgin?" Hermione grinned

"Bloody amazing." Severus kissed her hard "Go to sleep you'll need that extra nap, especially what I have planned for later."

"Love you" Hermione yawned slightly tired

"I love you too" Severus said pulling her closer, closing his eyes

When Hermione woke up she was the only one in the bed, quickly taking a shower and dressing. Wearing a pair of sweats, a loose shirt, with mixed match sock she descended down the stairs. When she arrived in the kitchen the only one in there was Harry, Ginny, and Sirius.

"Where's Severus?" Hermione asked looking around the kitchen

"He flooed to his house to grab a few clothing items for work tomorrow." Sirius replied smiling "Why did you shower without Snape? I was growing use to the sex hair you was rocking" Sirius grinned before ducking to avoid a jinx from a smiling Hermione

"Shut it Sirius" Hermione giggled

"Hey 'Mione this letter came for you today, I think it's from a family member." Harry said handing Hermione a small envelope with her name on it. She chose a seat by a laughing Sirius who was laughing with Ginny about a joke. When Hermione opened it she seen it was from her cousin Carrie

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? I have been amazing. I hear you will be arriving for Christmas, and you're bringing a friend. I hope it's not a boy you're trying to date because let's face it you're not that beautiful and once he sees me he probably won't even go back home with you *wink wink*. Ha-ha oh well, I was also wondering how your dieting was going? Last year after the feast we was talking and you said something about working out more often. I hope it's going well and you no longer have those big thighs, but if you do you're bound to find a guy that can deal with them eventually. Anyways my diet has gone amazing my thighs are even more toned than they was, I still have the gap between my thighs. I know it's amazing! Well I can't wait to see you and catch up! _

_Love, Carrie_

When Hermione finished reading she realized a few tears was falling down her cheek

"Hermione what's wrong?" Sirius asked looking concerned. Hermione handed him the letter, he quietly read it out loud to the others in the room who was concerned as well. When Sirius finished reading the letter dropping it, throwing an arm around Hermione pulling her close to him while Harry toke the empty seat next to her

"Hermione you know that's not true. You're beautiful" Harry said quietly as he seen Severus come through the door looking concerned seeing a tear slide down Hermione's face. Quietly giving him the letter to read his expression changed from shocked, to angry, to extremely mad. Signaling for Harry to get up Severus sat down pulling Hermione into his lap before standing up heading towards their room. Gently sitting down with her still in his lap he began to speak quietly but confidently

"Hermione don't you dare listen to that bitch. She's jealous. Not only are you beautiful, but you extremely smart, sweet, charming, and incredible sexy." Severus rubbed her back gently as he spoke

"Why would she say something so hateful? I haven't done anything to her but she calls me unbeautiful, ask me what kind of guy would want a girl with big thighs and then speaks about hers with a gap in between hers." Hermione spoke quietly, hurt at her cousin's words

"I don't know Hermione but don't listen to her, and don't you dare think that I will leave you for a slut like her. Besides the whole trying to have the gap in between a women's legs is in my aspect is unsexy." Severus said pulling her closer

"Is what she saying true? Is my thighs really as big as she makes them sound?"

"God no. Your thighs their beautiful, so curve and long. I can't wait for the day they're wrapped around my face while I eat you out. And trust me I will eat you out one day" Severus said smiling looking at Hermione as she looked at him shocked

"What?" Hermione smiled

"You heard me. One day very very soon these thighs will be wrapped around my face." Severus smirked confidently

"You're insane." Hermione giggled moving closer to Severus's chest

"Only for you babe, only you" Severus said kissing her head

"Ready for work in the morning?" Hermione asked hearing Severus heart beat under his chest, calming beat making hers calm as well.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. Not only do I have to wake up at 7 but I have to be around dunderheads all day. Some potion maker there should just leave. How much of an idiot do you have to be to mess up a simple skele-gro potion?" Severus said annoyed making Hermione giggle

"Does my annoyance at my co-workers amuse you?" Severus smiled

"Just a little bit." Hermione smirked

"Oh yeah?" Severus said quickly turning them around so Hermione was in the middle of the bed with Severus on top of her holding her wrist above her hand with his face inches from hers

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Severus said quietly boring his black eyes into her golden eyes

"I don't have to be at the Ministry till noon with Draco for training. But I will be hanging out with Ginny until then." Hermione said quietly getting turned on by how sexy Severus was being.

"When you train, do you get hot? Sweaty? Scream even? Because if so I thought that was our thing" Severus said smirking

Gaining an idea. Hermione quickly blocked her thoughts from Severus and used the training she has gained from being an Auror to flip them. Quickly and easily Severus was on his back with Hermione's legs holding down his while her arms held his. Looking down she seen him smiling

"I think I like this position much more than the other" Severus said raking his eyes down her body and then up to her eyes smirking

"Shut up" Hermione said smiling falling to her side on the mattress.

"You're beautiful" Severus said turning on his side to face her smiling

"Ah your just saying that because you want to get shagged" Hermione smiled

"No, I mean it. You are absolutely beautiful. I can't imagine a more beautiful woman than you." Severus said gently caressing her cheek

"Thank you, you're not that bad looking either" Hermione winked making Severus smirk

"Feeling better?" Severus asked

"Yeah, especially your comment about wrapping my legs around your face" Hermione said seeing Severus smirk

"Damn right I would. Now time to go downstairs and eat." Severus said as both he and Hermione stood up

"What do I not get a kiss?" Hermione asked smiling making Severus smile back before leaning down kissing her softly. Hermione slowly moved her hands around his neck pulling him closer, while Severus's hands moved to her waist holding her there. As Hermione slowly moved her fingers though his hair gripping tightly, urging him to pull her closer. Suddenly Hermione push him away slightly touching his forehead with hers

"Time to go downstairs for dinner" Hermione smirked knowing he was aroused

"A few more minutes won't hurt them to wait" Severus said kissing her neck slowly making Hermione's eyes flutter

"When was the last time you last only a few minutes?" Hermione asked teasingly

"Good point, but still I want you" Severus said continuing to kissing her neck

"Later I promise" Hermione said finally pulling away looking at Severus amused

"You're evil" Severus said walking towards the bathroom

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with a knowing smile

"Cold shower of course. Don't need a boner at dinner that would just be awkward" Severus answered at the bathroom doorway before shutting it while Hermione laughed walking out of the room and down the stair. Entering the kitchen she was greeted by quiet whisper from the three previous company

"'Mione are you okay?" Ginny asked hugging her tightly

"Yeah I'm fine. Severus made me feel a lot better" Hermione smiled

"Speaking of Snape, where is the git?" Sirius asked teasingly

"Cold shower" Hermione smirked

"Evil you are!" Harry yelled teasing

"Thank you!" Hermione said bowing smiling

"What did he say?" Ginny asked

"I'll tell you later." Hermione said sitting next to Sirius

"I know what he said" Sirius answered with a wide grin

"How?" Harry asked pulling Ginny into his lap

"I'm skilled at Legilimency as well" smirked Sirius while Hermione's eyes went wide

"Really? What did he say to make he feel better?" Ginny asked eagerly

"Sirius Orion Black, I swear if you say anything I will kill you." Hermione said semi-serious

"Sirius if you don't tell us what he said I will not name my first child after you!" Harry said threatening.

Sirius quickly looked between Harry and Hermione he was right in the middle of both

"Severus told Hermione to ignore the stupid bitch because he would wrap her legs around his face anytime." Severus grinned looking at the shocked faces around him

"Damn right I would" Severus said startling everyone as he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen in a pair of sweats and a loose shirt smirking before pulling Hermione to her feet taking her seat pulling her down to sit on his lap

"Damn Snape you really know how to make a girl happy" Ginny grinned

"Damn right I do" Severus said grinning back

Dinner was served, light conversation throughout with many laughs. It was midnight before Severus spoke

"Well everyone I think I'm going to go to bed" Severus said standing up throwing Hermione over his shoulder

"And I'm going too apparently" Hermione said giggling waving goodnight

"Be safe Hermione don't let the big bad potion master eat you all up!" Sirius and Harry yelled grinning

"I plan to!" Severus yelled climbing the stairs two at a time. Finally reaching Hermione's room Severus walked in throwing a giggling Hermione on the bed before putting up a locking and silencing charm.

Quickly making his towards her he muttered the spell leaving them both in their underwear.

"You my dear, are fixing to have my skilled mouth licking, sucking, and nipping at that sweet pussy of yours." Severus whispered in her ear seductively making Hermione gasp.

Suddenly Severus's mouth was on hers kissing her roughly while his hands roamed her body. Trailing her bottom lip with his tongue before pushing his tongue into her mouth wrestling with hers, after a few minutes Severus pulled back whispering another spell leaving on Hermione naked underneath him. Slowly kissing his way down her jaw, neck, breast, and stomach he came to his destination finding it completely clean of hair he began kissing her hips slowly hearing her moan.

"Ready?" Severus asked settling his head between her legs wrapping her legs around his shoulder bring her closer.

"Yes" Hermione moaned

Slowly blowing on her clit eliciting a loud moan, he smiled knowing she will really like what he was about to do. Going torturous slow he licked and began to suck on her clit while she moaned his name loudly using her legs she pulled him closer needing more contact. Gaining an idea he softly nipped at her making her scream in pleasure while he smirked continuing his torture. Getting wetter and wetter it was a single nip that pushed Hermione into an earthshattering orgasm moaning Severus's name. Severus quickly lapped up all of her juices, he loved the taste so sweet and amazing.

Pulling Hermione legs from his shoulders he kissed his way up to her lips

"You taste amazing" Severus kissed her gently. Slowly using his time, he showed her just how beautiful she looked and just how much he loved her. Multiple times.

When Hermione woke up the previous morning it was still dark outside. Knowing it was almost time for Severus to be up she shook him but only gained a groan. Gaining an idea she began to kiss his neck

"Insatiable witch." Severus smiled making Hermione giggle

"You have to get up for work. Come on it's not my fault we stayed up till three making love." Hermione laughed tickling Severus's sides pulling him out of sleep to laying on top of Hermione smirked

"Three times. Good lord woman." Severus smiled making Hermione grinned

"It's not my fault you're horny!" Hermione giggled

"Oh but it is! Just one look at your body and I get hot" Severus smirked lifting his body up to look at her naked form beneath him looking back to her eyes before pushing his new hard cock against her while she smirked

"I can't help that you find me sexy."

"I'm not the only one to find you sexy, I've seen Sirius and Remus checking you out before. Hell I've seen you walk down the road and see at least ten guys staring at your arse. Many men find you sexy but only I can see you in this way. Damn how did I get so lucky?" Severus smiled

"You played Strip Poker." Hermione replied smiling before pushing her head up kissing Severus gently

"God I love that game." Severus said kissing her neck

"No, no we can't you have to get ready for work or you'll be late." Hermione spoke trying to push him off half-heartily

"Then come help me get ready" Severus said pulling himself then Hermione out of bed and into the shower. After a solid 45 minutes they emerged clean and satisfied

"Now I'm going to be late." Severus said dressing quickly

"It's not my fault you had to have me twice." Hermione giggled dressing as well for Ginny's apartment

"Yes it is! You started the second round!" Severus said hurriedly putting on his shoes

"I know" Hermione winked before walking out the door swaying her hips making Severus groan

Quickly running down stairs kissing Hermione on the cheek before disappearing into the floo, Severus went to work.

Giggling silently Hermione began to make tea.

"Of course" Hermione said pouring two cups then walking to the table

"Thank you" Ginny said blowing on her tea cooling it

"You're welcome. What time is you appointment?" Hermione said sipping her tea carefully

"Eight" Ginny replied while Hermione looked at the clock seeing it was 7:55

"Oh shite. Come on Ginny we have five minutes." Hermione said standing up carrying her tea to the sink followed by Ginny, walking to the floo before stepping it grabbing the floo loudly saying "St. Mungo, Maternity ward".

Quickly stepping out of the floo, Hermione and Ginny walked towards the front desk where a witch stood

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley I have an appointment." Ginny said politely

"Let me see." The women said looking down at a piece of paper before looking up smiling

"Ah yes here you are, the Healer will be with you in just a moment please have a seat" The women said nicely pointing towards the waiting area

Turning around they seen two empty seat next to each other, deciding those was fine they sat and began to talk

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, I'm so scared. How am I going to tell Harry?" Ginny said shakily

"If I was pregnant I would tell him right after sex, the moment where you just ended and calming down. Just say 'I'm pregnant' and let him take it from there." Hermione replied comforting making Ginny giggle

"That is not a bad idea" Ginny giggled before being interrupted by a doctor calling her name

"Come on Hermione I want you in there with me" Ginny said grabbing Hermione hand pulling her forward, Hermione walked in first with Ginny following her.

But unknown to both was there was a tall, dark, and handsome man watching wide-eyed from the wall. The man none other than a shocked Severus Snape. With a million thoughts running through his mind, he silenced them all by quickly going back to work but not before thinking of Hermione walking

through that door, with Ginny.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
